


Glow

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Grace, Come play, Glow-in-the-dark Angel Come, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Angelic come play drabble inspired byFoxymoley's gorgeous artfor the SPN Kink Bingo.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



The room was pitch black. It wasn't that Dean didn't want to see Cas naked; hell, he'd been wanting to see Cas naked for years. But now that this was finally happening, he didn't want to risk interrupting the flow by stopping to switch on a light. It was enough to feel Cas's bare body, pressed tightly against his, moving above him and making the most incredible noises.

'Cas,' he panted, 'Cas, I'm so close.' He felt Cas pull away and crouch over him, and then Cas's hand was on Dean's cock, stroking hard and fast until Dean cried out his name again and tumbled over the edge, hips thrusting up into Cas's hands to chase his release.

'Dean,' Cas moaned in a growl even deeper than usual and licked his hand clean. His eyes began to glow with grace, creating enough light for Dean to see the outline of Cas's cock just above Dean's stomach.

He pushed himself up on one forearm and reached his other hand between Cas's legs.  'Wanna taste you too, Cas,' he murmured, running his hand from the base of Cas's cock right up to his chest; but it was too late to get his mouth anywhere near.

Cas threw his head back with a long groan, and Dean watched mesmerised as Cas's come covered his chest and stomach in glowing blue stripes that matched the grace glowing in Cas's eyes. Cas's hand flew to his cock and milked the rest of his orgasm out, the vigour of his motion sending droplets as far as Dean's cheek. Without saying a word, Cas brought his come-soaked hand to Dean's mouth for the taste he desired, and Dean licked it clean enthusiastically.

'Fuck, Cas,' Dean moaned when Cas pulled his hand away. 'That was… fuck, man, it was incredible.' He let himself flop down onto his back, and when Cas lay down next to him, he put his arm around him and pulled him against his chest. 'Was it good for you?'

Cas said something in Enochian and his eyes glowed even brighter before returning to their usual shade, and the come on Dean's stomach quickly dimmed until it matched the ordinary human version alongside it.

'Didn't quite catch that. Does it translate to _It was so good I forgot English_?' Dean joked, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. What if that had been Enochian for _I've had better_?

'No. It means _You are my beloved, now and forever; I give my spirit unto you that we may be intertwined for eternity_.'

'Oh. So, uh, does that mean we're going steady?' Dean joked with a nervous laugh.

Cas rolled on top of him, interlacing his fingers with Dean's and holding their hands above Dean's head. 'You are mine, and I am yours, Dean Winchester. Not even death has been able to keep us apart. We are eternal, we are love, we are the unbreakable chain of destiny… and yes, we are going steady.'

Dean squeezed Cas's hands and grinned. 'Awesome.'


End file.
